


This One Doesn't Need Wrapping

by Kaneda_In_The_Shell



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneda_In_The_Shell/pseuds/Kaneda_In_The_Shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Holiday story of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vic strummed his acoustic guitar idly as his mind was occupied with other things. His mood sank lower and lower so, he ended up putting his guitar beside him on the couch and headed up the stairs to take a nap. No matter how much effort he put forward, he simply couldn't do anything anymore. His soft brown hair laid in a tangled mess, and his dark brown eyes soon had bags under them. Flopping ungraciously in to the pillowed covered king size, he curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. He hoped his dreams would provide him with much needed relief.  
After waking and blinking drowsily a few times, he rolls over and attempts to make out the time on the clock. 8 PM. Groaning, Vic sits up and stretches. His body aches painfully but it knows, no matter how much Vic wanted to, it couldn't freeze itself into that position for eternity. Trudging into the bathroom, he feels around in the dark for the sink. Burning his corneas wasn't on the list of things to do today. Putting the cold water on full blast, his body shivers slightly as he bathes his face in it.  
Toweling off, he hears his cellphone blare King Park and runs for it. Nearly tripping over his own two feet, he answers the call. "Jamie?", his voice comes out in a choked whisper and Jaime soon replies "I'm ho-." Vic doesn't even bother to hear the rest because the dial tone soon plays its melody in Jamie's ear. Rummaging through his closet, he throws on vibrant red skinny jeans, a thick gray coat over a long sleeve thermal and a pair of vans that stop just below his ankle. Grabbing his keys and sliding on his helmet, the door slams shut behind him. His scooter roaring to life, he speeds down the empty asphalt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttstuff imminent.

The neighborhood lays lifeless but gorgeous as the automated lights activate on their preset schedules. Santa's lay on the roofs and various reindeer surround him. The gnomes crowd around their toys, creepily smiling at the various teddybears and baby dolls. Creepy motherfuckers. He takes a sharp right and his hearts begins to pound viciously in his ribcage. Jaime's house appears empty even with the various decorations. Parking his scooter in front of the gate, Vic throws it open and runs to the front door. Catching his breath, he feels the cool wind grab onto his fingertips and inc its way up. His heart starts to erratically throb and his fist soon knocks on the door. Silence. Knocking once more he hears foot steps approach. Silence.   
And in that moment, the door creaked open and his breathing stopped. The falling snow peppered his clothes and hot tears welled in the corner of his eyes. As Sheepcat played by his feet, Jamie stared Vic down. His knuckles were gripping the door, his throat was dry and blocked by the many words he couldn't seem to get out. Swallowing thickly, Jamie took the first step forward. Vic, on the other hand, didn't bother to step. He launched himself into his arms, nearly throwing Jamie off balance and onto the floor, nuzzled his head into his shoulder and started to cry softly. Not missing a beat, Jamie nearly punctured his lung because he was hugging Vic so tightly. There they stood. As the snow began to pick up, another guest decided to make an appearance. Poking Vic in the stomach, he laughed softly and used his foot to kick the door shut behind them. Frightening Sheepcat, who quickly scurried away to hide under the kitchen table, Vic lifted his head to stare Jamie in the eyes. Laughing, as always, he moved one hand up to Vic's face and whispered Merry Christmas, while the other pulled something out of his back pocket. Placing a bow on Vic's head, he innocently asked "You think Santa would mind if I opened a present early this year?", "Know I wouldn't." Taking his arms from around his neck, Vic bolts up the stairs and runs into the bedroom with Jamie hot on his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See,I told you so.

Ripping off his jacket, he doesn't have much time to take off his shoes and socks because Jamie rounds the corner and his lips soon crash onto Vic's. His slightly chapped lips part as Jamie's tongue begins to explore freely. Their shirts come off and a soft groan escapes from Jaime as Vic catches him off guard and flips him over so that he's under him. Now straddling , Vic hunches over and searches for a soft spot in between his neck and shoulder. Shivering slightly under Vic's frosty touch, Jamie grips Vic's hips as he bites down on the sensitive flesh. Biting back a moan, his hands fiddle with Vic's belt. Throwing his jeans off to the side, they join the pool of clothing accumulating on the floor. Vic begins to move lower and lower to his target. He yanks off Jamie's pants and sits on his thighs. Playing with the hem of his American Eagle boxers, he smiles to himself as he notices the frustration building in the Jamie's face. Deciding to put him out of his misery, he lowers them down to his ankles, so Jamie can kick them off and dives head first onto his Christmas present. A breathy holy shit flys out of Jamie as all the breath is knocked from his lungs. Vic's tongue slides up and down expertly and plays with his slit. Taking the whole thing in his mouth, Jamie entangles his fingers in Vic's unbelievably soft locks in an effort to hold out. Barely coming up for air, Vic continues his relentless assault on Jamie. His grip weakens as Vic's tongue moves with more vigor. He intended to win this battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, the buttstuff ends here sadly.

Thrusting into his mouth, Jamie finishes strong and cramps up from his violent orgasm. Vic swallows, licks his lips, and shoots Jamie a look daring him to do better. Accepting the challenge, he flips Vic over and and starts his attack on his weak points. First, his neck, which Jamie makes full usage of. Biting, where the shoulder meets the neck, Vic starts to shake under him. Strike one. Laughing softly, his breathing becomes uneven as Jamie's tongue plays with his nipple. Strike two. Now that he's loosened up a bit, Jamie decided to fuck with him a little as pay back.   
Wasting no time getting rid of his boxers, Jamie hesitates and pretends to be a beginner. Slowly dragging his tongue over the slit, he then proceeds to drag it up and down the base, taking care not to leave an inch forgotten. Whimpering softly, Vic's hips thrust involuntarily, as Jamie intentionally runs over the tip once more. One more surprise awaits for him as Jamie works his middle finger into his tight hole. Vic's eyes widen and he throws his head back and moans loudly. His moans increase in volume as Jamie manages to work three fingers in there at once. Strike three.  
Without a second warning, Jamie pushes in dry and Vic squeals loudly with a slight hint of surprise and pain thrown in there. Hunched over, Jamie thrusts in viciously and Vic digs his nails into his back. Finding his sweet spot, he picks him up and thrusts harder. Barely able to form sentences, a series of grunts echo loudly as Jamie edges closer to finishing and Vic's moans seem to fit together with them perfectly. As the battle wages on, Vic decides to deliver the final blow. Pushing him down, he starts to ride Jamie using the last of his strength. Digging his nails into the soft skin of Jamie's chest, he throws his head back and unleashes one final war cry. He and Jamie finish at the same time. Collapsing next to him, he sleepily eyed Jamie, as he reached over to the nightstand, and pulled out fresh pairs of boxers. He threw a pair at him and slid on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we end on enough fluffiness to stuff hundreds of pillows.

Pulling Vic onto his chest, he starts to absentmindedly stroke his disheveled hair. "Hey Sheepcat, get your fluffy ass over here." Running over to the bed, he attempted to climb up, but his paws could barely touch the thick blanket covering the two. After laughing softly, Vic rolled out of Jamie's strong hold on him and picket Sheepcat up, who nuzzled his face thankfully. Looking at Jamie curiously ,after he noticed the small velvet box hanging from Sheepcat's black leather collar, he detached it. Taking it from Vic, he laughed to himself quietly, swallowed and looked at him. Popping the velvet case open, Vic's eyes gave birth to new tears and even Sheepcat meowed happily. 

"Marry me?"


End file.
